


Battle Angel.

by katzusaka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cyborg Original Character, Cyborg Original Female Character, Cyborgs, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Feelings Realization, Fist Fights, Memory Loss, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Recovered Memories, Repressed Memories, Skilled Fighter, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Swordfighting, cyborg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katzusaka/pseuds/katzusaka
Summary: Devil to some, Angel to others.-"It's The Metal Devil. She didn't die that day. She's coming."She couldn't remember who she was or where she was. All she knew was that her body buzzed with the urge to fight. And for those she fought? It depended on what life she was living.
Relationships: Erwin Smith & Original Character(s), Erwin Smith & Original Female Character(s), Erwin Smith/Original Character(s), Erwin Smith/Original Female Character(s), Levi Ackerman & Original Character(s), Levi Ackerman & Original Female Character(s), Levi Ackerman/Original Character(s), Levi Ackerman/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. Act One.

**Author's Note:**

> Character style takes after Violet Evergarden for those wanting a visual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Act One takes place between Season 1 & 2.

* * *

“Okay kids, settle down.” The soon-to-be Marleyan Warriors scrambled around to their classroom seats as the teacher made her way into the class. A young Reiner Braun watched as the teacher wrote **“The Metal Devil”** across the chalkboard.

When she was finished she turned around. “Can anyone tell me what this is?” Marcel raised his hand. “Marcel?”

“It’s not a “what” it’s a “who”.” The teacher nodded. “Very good. Can you tell me anything else?”

“The Metal Devil was, at the time, a child almost completely made from metal who killed hundreds of Marleyans in the name of “justice” even though she should’ve been killing us Eldians because of our devil blood.”


	2. Prologue.

* * *

As the girl slowly came back to consciousness she could only make out one thing: salt. It itched at her nose and lingered on her tongue like that of food just devoured. That’s all she was able to understand as she was dragged across what seemed to be concrete. Salt. Most likely due to the sea. The blindfold covering her eyes prevented her from taking in her surroundings and the ringing in her ears made it rather hard to make out any sounds. So, all she could go off of was the taste of salt and the realization that someone was tugging her limp body along the ground.  Her bare, metallic legs creating small sparks from the friction caused between the metal and cement. 

Her body got jerked down so her knees came in contact with the ground.  Her head hung low causing her snow-white, unkempt hair to fall across her shoulders. As her body re-adjusted to her new position her sense slowly started to become more clear. She could more clearly feel the hands roaming across her non-human arms. “What a monster.” She heard the man say. “A devil created out of metal to kill us.” A venomous scoff fell past his lips before he roughly pulled the blindfold off. 

The sun burned her pale blue eyes, causing her to roughly shut them.  The light from the sun still pouring past her eyelids. After a few blinks, the sudden change of light grew more natural to her, allowing her to fully take in her surroundings. She was on a giant wall that looked out towards a sea of sand. Hills upon hills rolled into the distance with no sign of human life. “...are you okay?...!” That was when she heard a female voice. Though when she said her name it came out muffled. The girl turned to see her mother, or more specifically, her creator looking at her with tears running down her cheeks. “...”  There it was again, the muffled sound of her name she couldn’t make out. 

“I’m so proud of you. Never forget that. You were the best thing I have ever created.” “Mama?” The girl muttered. Her brain was running on overdrive, causing the information she was receiving to be consumed at a slower rate than normal. “Mama, what’s happening?” That was when Sergeant Major Gross grabbed the nape of her neck and yanked her back, causing her back to arch in an uncomfortable way. “Don’t go crying mommy, devil!” His words dripped with venom and he was so close the girl could feel his mustache run along her shoulder.  “It’s such a shame though.” The back of his hand started to run up her bounded arms. 

“You are such a beautiful specimen.” “DON’T YOU TOUCH HER YOU BASTARD!” The mother was quickly silenced when another officer kneed her in the side. Gross released the white-haired girl with a deep chuckle. “Don’t you worry. No matter how beautiful the devil is at the end of the day it’s still a devil.” He crossed his arms and inhaled. “Alright, let’s get this started.” Before the girl was brought to the wall, a few others they managed to catch were already thrown into the wasteland as bait for their Titan transformation.  Her mother’s shouts gained her attention once more and she looked back over to see a man holding her still while the other filled a syringe with the purple liquid.  “Mama…” She muttered. “...” No matter how hard the girl tried she could never seem to process the name given to her by her mother. 

“Remember this...you are more than just a weapon. You're a human.” The girl’s eyes widened why she saw her mother get yanked by the neck. That was when the gears in her head started to turn at their regular rate. Her once foggy and confused state of mind-clearing up at the sound of her mother in distress. “Mama!” Soldiers quickly had to grab her as she started to struggle. The girl’s eyes glossed over when her attack response kicked into gear. Quickly, she sent the back of her head into the man straight behind her. The mental components in her brain caused a harder impact which sent him to the ground unconscious. She then jumped and in mid-air, she looped her bound wrist under her legs. Her metallic arms clicking as they reformed themselves to complete the action without any strain on her body. Her tunnel vision was so intense racing towards her mother that she didn’t comprehend the butt of a gun coming in contact with the side of her head. But, when it did it caused her systems to shut down as she fell off the cliff and smashed into the ground. Destroying her memories.

-

Rain drenched the bodies of Scouts in the 23rd Exterior Scouting Mission. The decimated bodies of their friends and the Abnormal Titan which claimed them. As the Titan’s body started to disappear into nothingness one of the Scouts spotted something amid the stomach lining which fell out when their newest recruit, Levi, cut it into pieces. She walked closer while wiping the rain that fell into her eyes.  “C-Commander Sadies?” The man looked around and when he found the person connected to the voice he walked over. Erwin Smith hot on his tail. “What is it?” The woman slowly pointed to the pale body appearing from within the Titan smoke. 

Everyone gasped when they saw the girl on her side. Her waist-long white hair clung to her skin but they could still see that half of her body was taken up by adamant silver. Her arms shined due to the metal and from what they could see it touched her hairline and trailed down her spine and wrapped around her thighs, causing the front of her legs to be made of the same ironwork. “What is that?” Erwin questioned. The girl’s mind started to kick start once again after being able to breathe oxygen for the first time in months. When she was consumed by her changed mother, the girl’s body went into hibernation mode to protect her. 

All her clothes melted from her body when sitting in the stomach acid which caused her to be bare at the eyes of the onlookers. “More like “who is that”?” Levi said walking over. Her breathing was slow as her eyes opened once again. But this time there was no scent of salt or the familiar voice of her mother. There was just cold, empty space around her and in her mind. A void of information seemingly lost within her. The only thing she was sure of was that she needed to fight. 

Everything in her body screamed for her to get up, but she simply couldn’t. Rendering her useless to the possible threat she heard around her. Erwin carefully took his cloak off and made his way over to her. When he got closer he saw that the metal mended with her skin wrapped towards her front and ran along her ribs and underneath her breasts. And then his attention moved to the scar of an X on her upper arm. The man looked away while carefully draping the cloth over her body before picking her up.

-

After waking up in another unknown place she was met with those who had taken her into the Walls that protected them from the Titans. When she did she was immediately bombarded with questions she couldn’t answer. ‘Who was she?’ ‘Where did she come from?’ ‘Why did she have metal digging into her skin?’ 

And she always answered her honestly. “I don’t know.” She said once again to the man with large eyebrows over his deep blue eyes. The man sighed and rubbed his eyes. “Not even your name?” The girl looked down and played with the sheets covering her legs. “I’m sorry.” She whispered. “Your doctors said the blow to the side of my head…” She rose one finger to the side of her head where a long gash was slowly healing. “Destroyed everything and anything.” 

Her large eyes looked back at him and he saw them gloss over with tears. “I don’t even know why I’m like this.” She moved her hands up to emphasize her point. “All I know is...is that I was made to fight. I don’t know who or for what reason, but I know it. I can feel it.” Erwin hummed through his lips and leaned back against his chair. 

“Well...if you are going to be staying with us I find it only right we give you a name.” He looked at her for a few seconds before eyeing her wavy hair that hung freely across the bed. The light from the sun caused it to shine brighter. “How about Fuyuko? Fuyu meaning “winter” and Ko meaning “child”. The girl smiled slightly. “Let me guess...because my hair is white?” Erwin stayed silent for a few seconds before quickly clearing his throat. “Guilty. You can pick your name if you wish. I just tho-” The girl interrupted him. “No, no. I like it.” She smiled. “Fuyuko.”

-

“Okay, Fuyuko. You said that all you know about yourself is that you fight, so let’s see what you can do.” After hours of debating what to do with her, Erwin finally convinced the board that if she shows promise she can become a Scout and live under his protection. As for departing whether or not to keep her cyborg nature a secret came to a conclusion when they all agreed on making it public. Saying that it would make the people think their technological advances were going quicker than in reality. It created peace of mind through the Walls. Now, Erwin and Keith Sadies led the girl to the camp where the Cadets trained. 

Her finger latched itself on Erwin’s jacket near his wrist when she began hearing whispers from the Cadets surrounding her. Even though she couldn’t remember anything the way her body and mind reacted made it easy to figure out she didn’t prefer places with a lot of people. She was then placed in front of a Cadet who towered over her. Even though he was younger than her, his size as stature made him look older. He had a wooden knife in his hand and his stance indicated her was going to attack her. 

“For this exercise, you need to get the knife away from him.” Fuyuko looked at the boy up and down before shrugging. “Sounds easy enough.” A small smile tugged at Erwin’s mouth. She was confident. Suddenly, the boy launched forward and swung at her twice. Fuyuko was quick to jump back both times. Her eyes followed his arm movement and she calculated the correct time to grab hold of the knife with her metallic fingers while her other hand latched onto his shoulder to prevent any more strikes. Erwin watched as her foot slid across the ground to rotate her back towards the attacker before pulling his arm across her shoulder. The momentum she created caused the boy to tumble over her side and smash into the ground. Commander Sadies eyes Erwin as the boy scrambled from the ground. 

“The fuck?” Fuyuko tilted her head while looking at his rising figure. “What type of person grabs a blade?” “One who has metal hands.” Her response was quick and her tone was matter-of-fact, causing Erwin to chuckle. When he got eyed by Sadies he quickly covered it up with a cough. The girl looked over at him and smiled, but as she was looking away the boy sent his fist to her face causing her to tumble to the ground. Pieces of her hair fell across her pale blue eyes while her hands intertwined with the dirt to stop herself from fully colliding with the earth. That was when something in her mind clicked together, resulting in her running towards him. One arm wrapped around his stomach while the other wrapped around one of his legs. She effortlessly lifted him into the air before smashing his back into the ground. 

Right as he collided she started throwing punches to his face. Though she was making sure she didn’t severely hurt him. The boy suddenly swiped her fist away, throwing her off balance, before rolling over her. Fuyuko’s breathing was heavy as her pupils dilated while looking for the possible next attacks. She quickly chose to push his head down which allowed her to wrap her thigh around his neck. The cold surface of the metal in her skin sending a shiver down the boy’s body. From the new position, Fuyuko gained enough leverage to push him off of her and jump back up. When they both stood tall, Sadies spoke. “Add another Cadet.” 

The girl barely had time to process the arm wrapping around her throat from behind. Erwin itched to jump in, afraid of her getting hurt, but Sadies quickly stopped him. “Just watch, Erwin.” Fuyuko blew a strand of hair away from her eyes before sending her body flying backward into a flip which caused the new girl to fall onto her back while she fell onto her chest. Fuyuko rolled her body weight onto her back shin while her other leg was bent before she sent her an open-handed throat punch. The dirt underneath them was kicked up when the girl spun on her knee and sent her other foot into the boy’s chest who was rapidly approaching her. 

As he fell back she tried to punch him but he was quick to jump out of the way. As they continued to fight, the girl started to get flashes of what seemed like another life. They must’ve been memories because they were in the first-person view as it moved down to her arm where she watched the gears turn before revealing a knife hidden within the layers of metal. She was brought back to reality when a fist connected with her nose. As she hit the ground and started rolling she felt the gears shift in her arm that released the knife. She stopped rolling when she dug her hand into the gravel. 

When she stopped she bounced her legs up which caused most of her body weight to lean on her leg that was in front of her while the other perched itself behind her. Heel up causing her toes to dig into the ground whilst she held her knife in front of her eyes. The blade blending in with her metal arms due to her reverse grip. During the whole thing, her hair tie had gotten loose, resulting in her hair cocooning around her delicate body. Everyone watched with wide eyes. Never in their life had they seen someone fight as she did.

\- 

The once infatuation with Levi Ackerman's skills was quickly forgotten when Fuyuko was zipping through the trees as if she had been doing it her entire life. Levi was never a fan of attention, but he would be lying if he wasn’t a bit upset about her sudden popularity. He also couldn’t just forget the fact she came out of a Titan’s stomach almost completely unharmed. Even with Hange’s theory that she wasn’t harmed because of the metal making up most of her body. His cold eyes watched as Fuyuko followed Erwin towards the stables. The girl’s body buzzed with nerves and excitement. It was her first expedition outside the walls. 

She was now dressed in the Scout’s uniform and her once low-ponytail was now pulled up into two braided buns. Strands of her hair hung around her face to frame it while her messy bangs reach just above her eyelids. “Oh...I’m so nervosited.” Erwin eyed the girl. “I beg your pardon?” Fuyuko giggled at his flabbergasted expression. “Nervosited. Nervous and excited.” The man stayed silent for a few seconds before it finally registered in his head. He pulled his lips into a thin line and slightly held his palm up. “I’m not even gonna address that.” His response caused the girl to release a loud laugh. When the team rode out of the Walls, Fuyuko made her way over to Erwin. 

“I don’t think Levi likes me.” She said while looking at the landscape in front of her. “I don’t think Levi likes anyone so don’t take it personally.” He stayed silent for a second before correcting himself. “Well...in all honesty, it might be a bit personally regarding you." The girl looked over at him with knitted eyebrows. “What do you mean?”  “The Titan we found you in was the Titan that killed two of his childhood friends. He doesn’t say much but it was clear they were like family to him.” 

Fuyuko’s eyes dropped as she tightened the hold on her horse’s reins. “So he blames me for their death?” “I never said that.” Erwin quickly responded. “I just thi-” Before he could finish, their attention diverted to the sky where they saw red and black smoke decorating the sky. “WE GOT THREE PURE TITANS ON TOP OF US AND TWO ABNORMALS.” Fuyuko’s eyes widened when she saw one of the Pure Titans heading right for her. By the looks of it, it was a 15-meter. She could hear the ODM gear firing off as the Scouts moved to the nearest trees, but Fuyuko couldn’t seem to move from her horse. _“Hesitation is death...remember that.”_ A woman's voice echoed through her mind. A voice that was so familiar. A voice that snapped her out of her frozen state. 

Quickly, she deployed her ODM gear and the grapple-hooks pierced the hand of the Titan. “FUYUKO! RETREAT!” Erwin’s screams were no match to that of the voices in her head. _“You’re a weapon. **Our weapon.** And a weapon’s duty is to kill...so do your duty.”_ This voice was different. Deeper. A man’s voice. The girl scaled the arm of the Titan at inhuman speed. She shot her grapple-hook again into the throat of the Titan and when it pulled her body in she angled her blades so it would pierce in the place she wanted. When she got to the appropriate distance she started to spin her body and when her blades connected with the flesh it cut clean through from her amount of speed she picked up spinning. 

What was left of the Scouts around her watched as the head fell from the shoulders before the girl slid her way down its other arm and onto the nape of an Abnormal. _“You’re a weapon.”_ It kept repeating in her mind like a mantra. She wasn’t going to hesitate. Not again. As the Abnormal she stood on fell to the ground dead, her attention moved to one of the other Pure Titan’s that held a man in its hand. His screams were almost unable to be heard over the commotion. From what she could remember his name was Moblit. Fuyuko’s hair whipped past her face as she flew towards the hand. From the man’s perspective, she was an angel. The sun hit her body that hung upside down and illuminated her slender frame, but he could still see the pale blue eyes hidden underneath layers of Titan blood. 

Her blade sliced through the Titan’s wrist, causing the grip on the man to release. But, before she could redirect her body, the Titan’s other hand latched around her. One of her arms was held by its fingers while her other hung free. Unfortunately, the grip of her sword weakened causing it to fall which rendered her useless. That was when Levi’s attention was grabbed from the other Abnormal he took down. When his eyes took the scene that’s when all of a sudden he felt his body jolt. His pupils dilated when her eyes connected with his. He watched as her figure that was hanging upside down clawed at the hand of the Titan. An immense amount of power he had never felt before filled his body and he had only one thing on his mind. He wouldn’t...couldn’t...have her die. He didn’t know why but in the blink of an eye he had cut down the Titan and grabbed hold of the cyborg. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot begin to tell ya'll how excited I am for this story. Also, Fuyuko is the host to Levi's power like Eren is with Mikasa. 
> 
> Comments are always encouraged. I love to read how ya'll are feeling after each chapter. They can be good or bad. Your thoughts are valid and I want to read all of them.


	3. The Trial.

* * *

_ Erwin walked into his shared apartment to see Fuyuko sitting on the couch. Her eyes scanned over the books that held the history of the Walls. It had been almost a full month since she was found and after a few weeks, Erwin came to her with the proposition of her being able to live with him. He wasn’t too fond of the girl sleeping at the Headquarters. Fearing that even though her existence was known to the people some might still try and attack her.  _

_ Yes, he knew she could defend herself with no sweat but it gave him peace of mind knowing she could sleep in a safe place. As he got closer to her figure his grip on her citizen documents grew tight. “Fuyuko?” His voice gained her attention and when she looked up and him she smiled. “You’re back faster than I thought.” She moved around a bit to place the book down and give him room. “I was just reading up on the history of everything.” When Erwin sat down he cleared his throat.  _

_ “There’s a bit of a problem with getting your citizen documents filed. Since you don’t have a last name they are refusing to put you into the system.” Fuyuko pushed her lips out as he continued. “So...I thought that…” The girl watched as he shifted in his seat. “Maybe you’d like to be registered underneath my name? I can write that our relationship is family. Brother and sister to be more precise.” A silence fell between them, but before Erwin could recant his statement, Fuyuko had latched herself around his body. Her arms wrapping around his neck. He was stiff for a second before hugging her back with a grin. “I’d love to legally become your little sister.” _

\- 

Fuyuko raced her way towards the courthouse where the trial of the Titan Shifter, Eren Jaeger was being held. “Something just had to go down when I was on the mountain.” She muttered while the people in the streets made way for her. Ever since that day many years ago when she was found in the stomach lining of a Titan, the woman started to get flashes of her previous life. She had come to realize that when she was in a quiet environment she was able to document them in more detail than when around the Scouts. So, a few years ago Erwin had found a cabin on the mountainside near the old Scout Headquarters and thought it was a good birthday present for the girl at the time. 

He had forced Levi to accompany him to ensure it was squeaky clean. From time to time Levi would go with her, saying he wanted to make sure she was keeping up with cleaning, but she knew he enjoyed the peace as well. The woman finally made her way towards the courtroom where it was being held. She quickly smoothed her hair down and tightened the black ribbons which hung from her braided buns. When Fuyuko entered the room everyone stopped and looked at her. She smiled brightly and folded her gloved hands behind her back while walking towards Dhalis Zachary. 

She realized early on that even though people knew of her metallic body some were still uneasy about that fact, resulting in her wearing gloves to shield them from the eyes in cities such as the one she was in now. Mikasa Ackerman’s eyes widened slightly at the sight of her idol. She never said it aloud but the woman nicknamed 'The Battle Angel' was someone she looked up to since she first heard about her. Armin, however, wasn’t holding his composer as well as she was. Squealing slightly at the woman as she walked past. “I’m sorry for my tardiness. The news of what has happened came so suddenly.” Zachary shook his head with a slight smile. “Don’t feel the need to apologize, Lieutenant Commander. We were just about to start.” Fuyuko nodded her head and quickly made her way over towards Erwin and Levi. 

Everyone noted how her footsteps were almost completely silent. As she passed Eren, the woman sent him a reassuring smile. As if she was telling him he was going to be okay. And sure enough, her smile made him feel that way. When the woman finally took her place next to Erwin, Levi whispered. “Took you long enough, Tin Can.” “At least I’m not the size of one.” Fuyuko instantly shot back, but before Levi could continue Zachary started speaking. “Your name is Eren Jaeger. And as a soldier, you have sworn to give up your life when called to, for the good of the people. Is that correct?” After explaining the situation a bit further, the man turned the floor to the Military Police. 

“Thank you. My name is Nile Dawk.” The man began. “I am Commander of the Military Police. Our recommendation, following a thorough examination of his physiology, subject Eren Jaeger should be disposed of immediately. We acknowledge that Jaeger’s ability played a part in turning back the latest Titan incursion. However, as has been stated, his mere existence is creating a swell of rebellious sentiment. For the greater good, after we have gathered all the information that we can from him, we would see him made a fallen warrior of humanity.” As a Wall Cultist started to interfere, Fuyuko’s mental hands tightened around one another from behind her back. 

The gloves scrunching up from the pressure. She sympathized with the boy chained to the ground for she was in that position before. True, they weren't as hard with her but many were still scared of her because of what her body was made of. Humans are scared of what they can’t understand and now Eren is the center of that fear. She was snapped back into her thoughts when she heard Erwin speak. “As the Commander of the Survey Corps, I, Erwin Smith, along with my Lieutenant Commander…” He gestured towards Fuyuko. Even though he was one rank higher than her, the woman still held a massive amount of power. Some believed more than Erwin himself. 

“Propose the following: Let Eren join our ranks. Reinstate him as a full member of the Scouts, and we will utilize his Titan ability to retake Wall Maria as we had and still do with Fuyuko’s unique gifts. That is all.” After the debate between the two sides about what to do, Zachary calmed them down and brought the attention back to Eren. “As a soldier, you have made a solemn pledge to answer humanity’s call. Can we still serve by controlling your ability?” The boy didn’t hesitate to agree, resulting in Zachary bringing forth evidence. “Oh? Is that so? But this report from the Battle for Trost contradicts that statement. Just after transforming it seems you made an attempt to crush Mikasa Ackerman.”  Fuyuko watched as the raven-haired girl admitted that the statement was in fact true and then proceeded to give more evidence of when he had saved her. Fuyuko continued to stay quiet as more and more knowledge of Eren and Mikasa came to light. She knew when she should speak and it wasn’t now. 

But, the time of her interference came rather quickly when Levi appeared in front of him and started hurting him. “LEVI!” The man’s foot stopped right before it connected with the boy’s already bruised face. That was when the woman made her way towards where Eren was chained. Just the sight of her moving figure caused everyone to go dead silent. When she got towards the man her fist suddenly connected with his face, causing him to stumble back. Mikasa felt a smirk tug at her lips. Erwin’s mouth puffed out slightly at her reaction. He knew keeping this part of the plan hidden from her would have consequences but seeing them unfold in front of his eyes wasn’t what he imagined. Fuyuko then bent down towards the boy and her eyes instantly softened. 

“May I?” Her tone was gentle and just below a whisper as she motioned to her hands. Eren didn’t say anything out of protest which resulted in the woman cupping his cheeks. The gloves didn’t hide the fact the hands on his face were made of metal. “No one will harm this boy.” She smoothed his hair down before standing back up and turning towards Zachary. “For he is now in my protection. He will be underneath my supervision and whatever he is to do will fall on my shoulders.”

Zachary hummed through his lips and leaned forward. “And what if he loses control?” Fuyuko held her head high and narrowed her pale eyes. “Then I will strike him down without a moment's hesitation.” The woman turned towards Erwin. “Ewrin and I will conduct a recon mission outside the wall with Eren accompanying us. Then you can look upon the mission’s results yourself. And if he successfully controls his ability...Eren will have proven his value to mankind.” As she spoke she looked back at Zachary. Her tone never once wavering. The man nodded before responding. “Then I have made my choice. Lieutenant Commander, Fuyuko Smith will be in charge of Eren Jaeger.”

-

Fuyuko was silently cleaning one of the downstairs rooms when Eren came in. “I’m done with the upstairs, ma’am.” His eyes widened slightly. “Or Miss Ba-Battle Angel.” The woman turned around and when her eyes met him she let a joyful laugh out while pulling her mask down. “Oh, Eren, please just call me Fuyuko.” A blush crept along the boy’s cheeks at her silky voice. And it didn’t help that the sun was shining onto her pale skin, causing it to shine from the sweat she built upon her head. 

“Yes, ma’am-or...um...Miss Fuyuko.” He squealed slightly when she eyed him. “Fuyuko. Yes, Fuyuko.” She smiled and nodded. “Very good.” She clapped her hands together to get rid of any dust as Eren spoke again. “If, uh-if I may ask, where will I be sleeping?” Fuyuko inhaled deeply before responding. “Your sleeping quarters are in the cellar.”  Before the boy could protest she held her hand up. “I know, you probably don’t want to but because we know so little about your power I cannot risk the lives of Levi and his men.” 

“One of the conditions of Fuyuko having you in custody at all is that she will keep you under strict security morning, noon, and night. While we’re in dreamland, you’re in restraints.” Levi cut in while leaning against the doorway. Fuyuko eyed him before touching Eren’s cheek. She saw the slight unease in his eyes. “I promise that the restraints won’t be so tight.” Levi grumbled at her kindness before catching her attention. “Since you’re so keen on him why don’t you go check his work instead of me.” Fuyuko abandoned Eren’s side, walking over to Levi while responding. “Please, you probably just need help reaching the tall places.” Their bickering grew fainter by the second.

-

It had been a few days since Fuyuko and Levi Squad did a patrol to get ready for the upcoming expedition. Throughout the whole time, Fuyuko had stayed close to Eren always making sure he was okay. Now, the boy ran towards Armin and Mikasa who had just arrived at the Scout Headquarters. The girl quickly grabbed his hand. “Eren. Have they mistreated you in any way? Like subjecting you to any cruel experiments, or some sort of mental anguish?” Her face grew dark. “That pipsqueak took things way too far. I will make him pay for it one day.” Eren chuckled lightly and responded. “You don’t have to. Fuyuko already did after the trial.  It seemed as though she didn’t know their whole plan so he got quite the whooping from her. Since then she’s made sure no one touches me.” 

Mikasa sighed deeply at the news. As Eren greeted all of his friends, Fuyuko rushed towards them with a smile. “Eren!” Her voice gained their attention and they all saw her bouncing her way over. Her now bare metal hand shining in the setting sun. All the Cadets’ eyes widened with starstruck. Not once did they think they would see the Battle Angel in real life. But here she came, acting as if they were old friends. Though, two sets of eyes were wide in shock. It was her. The Metal Devil they learned about growing up. A devil that was supposed to be dead.


	4. New Recruits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connie pulls a Tanaka from Haikyuu. Also, I have such a soft spot for Sasha and Reiner so yeah. Also also, I kinda forgot if Ymir remembered her life before turning in a Titan so if my information is wrong just ignore it lol.

* * *

Connie felt as though his soul left his body while he looked at Fuyuko. The setting sun made her skin shine a golden-yellow while her hair glowed like a halo. As the woman introduced herself to Mikasa and Armin, the boy pushed his way through. And without thinking, he yelled, “MARRY ME!” Fuyuko pulled her wrist towards her chest as her fingers hung downward while her eyes widened in surprise. A hue of pink painting her pale cheeks out of slight embarrassment. A short silence followed before they heard Sasha cackle, which pulled Connie from the trance. When he realized what he said, the boy dropped to the floor. 

“I’m so sorry, Lieutenant Commander. It’s just your immense beauty seemed to take control of me.” Sasha was in the back of the group slapping Jean’s arm while wheezing. Fuyuko shook her head after finally being able to process what just happened before she bent down. “No need to apologize, kid. I’m quite flattered at your spontaneous proposal. Though, I must decline.” She tapped his head to get him to look at her. “I’m far too old for you.” After she finished, the woman smiled. Connie mimicking her expression not long after. After becoming acquainted with the rest of the recruits, Fuyuko clapped her hands in excitement. 

“Everyone, gather around! Your uniforms are here.” The woman took her time putting the capes on every one of them. Levi had scolded her once or twice about getting too attached to people, but the woman never listened. She couldn’t explain it, but even though she knew at one point they were going to die her soul forced her to make connections. As if in her previous life she was devoid of them. Fuyuko started with Mikasa. The girl frozen in her salute form as her heart smashed against her rib cage as her idol got close. “I wanted to say, Mikasa, you were very brave during the trial.” Her metallic fingers were gentle as she tied the cape around her neck as she finished. “You held your ground against those stinky men.” Fuyuko scrunched her nose up in disgust to prove her point, earning a small smile from the stoic girl. 

“Thank you so much, Lieutenant Commander.” “Please, call me Fuyuko.” Mikasa nodded with a heavy blush before the woman moved down the line. Armin was shaking out of nerves and excitement when she did him. Jean stuttered over his words when it was his turn. Connie almost passed out when he felt her touch the back of his neck to get the cape just right. Out of all of them, Sasha was the most relaxed around the woman. As she put the cape on the girl she couldn’t stop talking about what had gone down with Connie. Saying it was the best thing she’d seen in her life. Fuyuko wasn’t one to play favorites...but she knew Sasha was going to be one. 

The one named Krista was pretty quiet while it was her turn but they still swapped pleasantries and Ymir was overall standoffish but she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t a bit intrigued by the woman. Her metallic body was something so familiar to her. As if she had known about her before she was changed. The last two were Reiner and Bertholdot. She could tell they were rather uneasy about her by their body language which resulted in her asking them a question. “Do you wish to put the capes on yourself? I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.” Reiner couldn’t hold back the gasp building up in his throat. A devil wouldn’t be so gentle...right? No. She had to be tricking them...right? “N-No.” Reiner squeaked out, causing Fuyuko to raise an eyebrow. The boy that towered over her cleared his throat before trying again. “No, I want you to put it on me.” The woman jumped slightly with a large smile before motioning for the tall boy to bend down. While she put the cape on him, Bertholdot eyed his friend with anger. Bertholdot then put his cape on himself.

-

Normally, during recon missions, Fuyuko would be at Erwin’s side but for the 57th Recon Mission, she was with the Levi Squad. She made a promise to never let Eren out of her sight and she wasn’t about to break it. Now they were riding through the forest just like Erwin told Levi and her with Eren chewing their ears off with questions. Fuyuko didn’t blame him. While Eren looked around and realized that all the other members of the squad were fearful he quickly looked at Fuyuko. Her face wasn’t anything like when they were in the walls. There was no smile but a hard, calculating face. Her blue eyes on alert darting back and forth between trees. 

Her bottom slightly raised her in stable to indicate if anything were to go down she could easily get away. Even if Levi didn’t know what was happening he had to trust that she did. That was when they saw black smoke from behind them. A few of the Scouts commented before Fuyuko cut in. “Blades drawn. Now.” Her once gentle and silky tone was hard. “It’ll happen in the blink of an eye. Be ready.” Levi stated and just like that the Female Titan was on top of them. Even with the lives getting taken, Fuyuko kept her eyes forward.

-

_ Fuyuko walked over to where Eren was sitting when she heard Levi speak. “No offense, but you’re not much god to us in this form.” The woman narrowed her eyes before sending her hand to the back of his head. The contact caused bits of his tea to splash onto his hands. “That’s rather rude, Levi.” She said while gently grabbing Eren’s hands. “Do you need new bandages?” Her tone was soft compared to when she was scolding Levi. Eren shook his head. Before he could say anything else, Levi pulled Fuyuko away after ordering Eren to get himself together. “Fuyuko, you’re being too soft with him.” The woman yanked her arm away from him and turned her body so she was facing him.  _

_ “He’s a child who just happens to have an immense burden on him.” She stepped closer while lowering her voice, not wanting Eren to hear. “You scolding him about how he’s failing isn’t going to make any good progress. If he starts to think he can’t do it he might never b-” Suddenly, a flash of light blinded the woman followed by a gust of scolding air. With little time to react, Levi dropped his cup and tacked Fuyuko to the ground. Because of their height difference, the man chose to shield her face, causing him to straddled her just below her chest while his back hunched so his stomach protected her from any impact.  _

_ Levi’s forearms were placed next to her ears while he breathed heavily across her cheeks. If Fuyuko’s eyes didn’t catch the squad pulling their swords she might have acknowledged the warmth in her stomach from how close he was to her. The woman quickly discarded the man and rushed over to protect Eren. “Calm down.” Eren quickly looked over at her. “I’m sorry, Lieutenant Commander. I-I don’t know how I-” He cut himself off when he saw Fuyuko standing between him and the rest of Levi Squad with Levi right next to her. As Levi spoke to his members, Fuyuko climbed up the half-grown Titan arm to stand next to Eren. Because of her metal body parts, the heat that would burn the others didn’t affect her. She then grabbed the sides of his face and made him look at her. For all they know he could’ve activated his power due to emotion.  _

_ And she didn’t want to find that out by having him look down at the members ready to kill him. “Eren, kiddo, it’s okay. You’re okay.” She smoothed his hair down in a comfor ting manner while continuing to speak. “I won’t let them touch you, okay?” He gulped while his eyes shot back and forth, trying to see any sign of movement. Fuyuko tightened her hold on him and when his eyes met her again she questioned. “Do you trust me?” He didn’t even need time to think about the answer before he nodded his head. Then they heard the excited shouting from Hange who rushed their way over with Moblit hot on their tail. “Eren! What the hell do you think you’re doing? No one gave you permission to transform, did they?” Fuyuko quickly grew agitated when Levi was unable to get his squad under control as they shouted death threats at the boy, resulting in her to scream. “PUT DOWN YOUR SWORDS OR SO HELP ME WHEN I’M DONE WITH YOU YOU WON’T BE ABLE TO PICK A FLOWER UP!”  _

_ Everyone stilled when Fuyuko’s cold gaze sliced into them and when it landed on Levi he tensed up. “And you…” Her top lips curled up as she leaned down towards him. Her hands moved down to Eren’s arms to ensure he was still there while she looked away from him. “Your leadership skills are rather pathetic at the moment. Learn to get your members under control before I hurt them.” Levi growled at her as she looked back at Eren. “You’re the one who needs to get under control! You’re protecting a monster!” Fuyuko’s body shook at the word Oruo said. ‘Monster.’ Such a misused word. Eren watched as her eyes dilated and a split second later Oruo’s screams were cut off when a knife slid across the side of his neck before penetrating the ground behind him. His eyes were wide as small amounts of blood dripped down his neck.  _

_ Everyone looked at Fuyuko to see she had used one of her throwing knives stationed in a holster wrapping around her thigh. “I said…” This time she wasn’t yelling, but just above whispering which made the hairs on the back of their necks rise. “Put your swords down.” She said every word slowly while one of her hands hovered over another knife. The tense air was quickly shattered when Hange came sprinting over. They pushed their way through while screaming. “I wanna touch the arm! I wanna touch the arm!” They shifted their head back which showed drool dripping from the side of their mouth, causing Fuyuko to relax. Though, she kept a firm hold on Eren’s arm.  _

_ “Pretty please with sugar on top! Let me touch this glorious thing!” Fuyuko and Eren both tried to stop the Scientist from touching his hand but they did it anyway, resulting in them burning themselves. They jumped back and hollered in pain. “Son of a bitch!” They slid across the ground while continuing. “That mother is hot when there’s no skin!” They held both of their hands to the sky. “This is the best day in the history of science! If only I had a metal body like Fuyuko to touch it.” The woman shook her head with a small smile when Moblit started scolding them. Fuyuko turned back to Eren as Hange continued to rant out questions. “If it’s connected to your hand can’t you just be able to pull it out?” Eren’s eyes widened in realization. “Yeah, I think I can.” Fuyuko helped in assisting him and when his hand was free the two flew off the body and onto the ground. When the woman heard footsteps she quickly blocked him. When her eyes met Levi’s she didn’t move away. _

-

_ Night had fallen and Eren was leaning against Fuyuko’s shoulder while talking. “That was quite a wake-up call, let me tell ya. ‘Til their blades were drawn, I had no idea how little they trusted me.” “What did you expect, kid? People don’t take kindly to things they don’t understand.” Fuyuko wrapped her arm around his shoulder. “That’s one of the reasons I’m so protective of you. I don’t want someone to hurt you because they don’t understand you.” The woman’s eyes were locked ahead as Eren pulled away with knitted eyebrows. “Why does it sound like something you went through?” Fuyuko sighed and for the first time, Eren sensed sadness coming from her. Her facial features were low and her eyes didn’t have the same sparkle. “Because I did go through something like this, but at the time no one was there to protect me.”  _

_ She licked her lips and fiddled with her metallic fingers. “Before I became Lieutenant Commander, the Squad Leader who I worked under always said I was a freak of nature. He never tried to hide his dislike towards me and because he was my Captain it was impossible to fight back. And then one night I was getting ready for bed and then a group jumped me. It was dark and I couldn’t make out faces, but I knew it was him. I could tell by his voice. I could never remember much, but the only thing I knew was that when I woke up I had been beaten till I passed out.” The woman motioned to a large scar running down from her temple to mid-cheek. The injury was the cause of her memory loss. “They opened up this wound right as it was about to heal as well. They said if I didn’t have metal ribs they would’ve broken mine and possibly kill me.”  _

_ Eren’s eyebrows were knitted together as he questioned. “What happened?” Fuyuko looked over at him and smiled lightly. “One of the boys couldn’t handle the guilt and ended up rating everyone out. But I was never mad.” She looked back at the ground. “I understood why they did what they did. At the time very few were accustomed to seeing me without any fabric covering my metal so it wouldn’t be unnatural if no one acted out and attacked me.” Fuyuko then proceeded to turn to Eren. “What I’m trying to say is, don’t let what they did today affect your relationship with them. None of them are heartless. They were just reacting out of fear like my old Captain did all of those years ago. Even if it didn’t look like it, I can promise you that every single one of them was conflicted.”  _

_ “Lieutenant Commander Smith?” Moblit’s voice gained their attention. “Mo, how many times do I have to tell you? It’s just Fuyuko.” He blushed slightly and apologized before getting back on track. “Section Commander Hange would like a word.” Fuyuko smiled at Eren before jumping to her feet and stretching. “Mo?” Eren whispered. The woman then laughed lightly before explaining. “I’ve known Moblit since my first venture outside the walls.” She bounced her way over to the man while continuing. “I saved him from a Titan and then later he came to me and said I looked like an angel.” Moblit’s cheeks burned red causing Fuyuko to poke them with a laugh. “Okay, okay.” She eyed the two before walking up the stairs. “Come on boys.” When they entered the room Hange gained their attention. “Feast your eyes on this.”  _

_ They placed cloth down and when unwrapped it showed a spoon. The spoon, Eren quickly pointed out, was the one he was reaching for when he shifted. Hange picked the spoon up and explained. “Your spontaneous Titan arm erupted into being while holding it. Like so. Resting between the thumb and the index finger. The world operates on chance, so coincidences are expected. But this begs something more.” After Hange concluded Eren shifted because he had a goal in mind the members of the Levi Squad all suddenly bit into their hands as Eren does. When they finally apologized and explained why they did what they did, Fuyuko made her way over to Oruo.  _

_ “Hey.” Her soft voice caused him to look up at her from his seated position. “I wanted to apologize for what I did to you out there. I just couldn’t have you hurt Eren.” The man chuckled before grabbing her hand. “Don’t sweat it, Angel. I understand. Plus, because you aimed so it wouldn’t cut that deep I’ll be healed in a few days or so.” Fuyuko hummed through her lips before pulling her hand away and pushing him slightly. “What did I say about that nickname?” As the two laughed, Levi watched from the other side of the room. His eyes pulled into slits.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much has been going on lately on my side so sorry if this is crappy. I finally had the time and energy to write something so I did the best I could. Also, I'm trying to show that Levi and Fuyuko aren't exactly friends and such if that makes sense. Even though she is his host for his Ackerman power and he needs to protect her they both have trouble liking one another. It's kinda a complex relationship and I hope I'm able to execute it the right way. 
> 
> Remember; comments are appreciated. Good and bad.


	5. MIA.

* * *

The plan had worked so far. The Female Titian was stuck in place by hundreds of spears piercing her flesh. As Fuyuko stood next to Erwin and Levi she couldn’t help but wonder if the person inside the Titan was like Eren. A kid that just happened to get such a power thrust onto them. But her skills show that whoever is underneath the skin is experienced in her Titan form and combat so it being a child would be unlikely. Skill, a possibility nonetheless. Without a word, Fuyuko flew her way so she was on top of the Titan’s head. “We know you’re in there.” Fuyuko started. “Why not just make this easy and come on out. You’re wasting an awful lot of time. I can’t figure out what you hope to gain by stalling? We won’t let you go if that’s what you’re thinking.” Fuyuko tilted her head slightly while stepping closer to the forehead of the Titan. 

“Though, something tells me you’re not that naive. So, you’re probably thinking about escaping which is a rather foolish thought.” The woman grabbed a stand of the Titan’s blonde hair and used it to maneuver down the nose of the Titan. “What you should be thinking about are the good Soldiers you killed today.” Fuyuko stepped onto the metal bar that was lodged into the skin underneath her eye and when the Titan looked at her its eyes widened. Annie’s blood ran cold when she came face to face with The Metal Devil. The Devil that was supposed to be dead. Not much could scare the girl now and when she was a young Warrior, but when it came to the stories of the metal beast that killed hundreds of her people she trembled. Annie couldn’t control the scream that ripped through her throat. 

Her mindset reverting to when she was a kid crying from a nightmare where The Metal Devil sliced her body open. Her scream echoed through the trees from her Titan's mouth as she struggled to get away from Fuyuko. Erwin quickly pulled her away and questioned. “What did you do?” His tone was stern but overall he wasn’t angry. More so upset. Fuyuko shrugged her shoulders with a pout. “I don’t know. She looked at me and it was like she saw a ghost.” Erwin hummed through his lips and looked back at the Titan who was settling back down. Though, her eyes were still stuck on Fuyuko. Suddenly, Miche appeared next to them. “They’re coming. I can smell them.” “From what direction?” “From every direction. Fast. Dozens.” Erwin looked at Fuyuko. Both of their eyes wide.

-

The Titans that came ignored every single Soldier and went straight for the Female Titan. Fuyuko was stuck in place as she watched the Titan get devoured by those she called. The woman couldn’t help but feel as if this was her doing. It had to be. Right after she screamed, dozens of Titans came. If Fuyuko didn’t get close to her maybe this wouldn’t have happened. Because Fuyuko stayed with Erwin when the Titans came she was tasked with leading the Levi Squad back to HQ when Levi switched his blades and refueled. When she got to them she didn’t say anything. They knew not to push for information and as they flew through the trees Eld spoke. 

“Otuo! Petra! I gotta hand it to ya both. For someone who wet themselves the first time out, you’ve come a long way.” Fuyuko couldn’t help the smile when she heard Petra scream at him for bringing it up. The woman quickly scolded them for losing focus and as she looked around she saw a figure closing in from her side. Their height didn’t match Levi but before she could question anything she felt a sword go through her stomach. As it pierced her flesh the blade shook with nerves from the act, causing the cut to be uneven and not hit anything of importance. Fuyuko screamed when the pain shot across her body and that was when she smashed into a tree. Her head connected with the bark, resulting in her losing consciousness. Eren’s blood ran cold when he watched The Battle Angel fall limp. Sometimes the boy forgot she was just a human like them. Even though she had metal parts littering her body she still bled the same. Still hurt the same. Still died the same.

-

Fuyuko groaned heavily when her eyes started to open. White and black dots littered her eyesight from the amount of blood that rushed to her head while hanging upside down. Everything was foggy around her, making it hard to make out what had happened. Her hand found one of her knives and without thinking she cut the ODM line that hooked her on the tree. She swallowed a gasp when she realized the distance from the ground was further than she had anticipated. When she collided with the ground she released a yell mixed with a cry. Her body was exhausted and she couldn’t pinpoint the exact reason. Her breathing was rapid as she rolled onto her back and gazed at the sky above. It was turning a light orange which told the woman the sun was setting. As her senses came back she realized a massive amount of pain hanging in her lower stomach. Slowly, she moved her fingers down and that was when the tip on her finger fell into the open wound, causing her to groan. 

“Fuck.” She whispered while tears stung her eyes. Slowly, she pulled herself onto one of her arms and lifted her shirt up. She released a cry when she saw the gash that ran across her stomach. Her pale skin was completely covered in blood that ran down her legs. Fuyuko dropped back against the ground with a sob. “Eren.” When the name fell past her lips everything clicked back into place causing her eyes to blow wide. Eren. The Female Titan. The plan. Everything in her body kept her laying against the cold grass. She could barely move. She felt completely useless. Her eyes burned with upcoming tears as a sob crawled up her throat.  Quickly, Fuyuko placed her bloody hand across her lips to quiet the cries leaving her. _“You can afford to fail.”_ There it was; the male voice that plagued her mind. _“If you fail everything does.”_

_“She’s just a kid.”_ Fuyuko gasped in between her cries when her mother’s sleuthing voice appeared. _“No, she’s not. She’s a weapon. Nothing more nothing less. And if she can’t do her job she’s useless.”_ Fuyuko watched as the clouds moved across the sky. Her tears filled her ears as they traveled down her cheeks. The statement drilled into her mind. **“If she can’t do her job she’s useless.”** The woman smashed her hands over her ears and closed her eyes. “Stop talking.” She whispered. But the phrase continued, causing her to scream. “STOP IT! STOP IT!” Her fingers dug into her flesh and she didn’t realize she was drawing blood. Her body then kick-started once again, causing her to fill with anger. She didn’t know if she was angry at the Female Titan, her failures, the lack of memories she had, or that voice in her head. All she did know at the moment was she didn’t want to be useless again. She couldn’t be useless. If she didn't do her job right what was the point of her being. 

Quickly, the woman ripped apart her cape and tied it around her stomach. Fuyuko realized groans and cries as she did but she kept going even when she felt the need to pass out. **“If she can’t do her job she’s useless.”** “I’m not going to fail.” She said through gritted teeth. “I can do my job. You’ll see.” The owner of the voice was most likely dead, but Fuyuko couldn’t ignore the need to prove him wrong. When she rolled onto her knees she realized her braided buns had come undone due to the fact her white hair fell across her face and into the mud. Her pale-blue eyes were wide as she heaved. “I’m not useless.” She said while planting one foot onto the ground. 

Fuyuko brought her fingers to her lips and blew, causing a high-pitched whistle to bounce through the trees and into the ears of her horse. Quickly, the horse nibbled at the loose knot which allowed her to free herself if called before running towards the source. Fuyuko slowly stood up. One hand pushed into her stomach to stop any possible free-flowing blood while the onto gripped the tree she leaned against. She whistled again while her head rested against her arm. Her blood-covered legs trembled underneath her weight and she could tell they were close to buckling. “Miyuki, where are you?” The woman whispered. 

Because the woman had a completely white horse she thought it was fitting to give her a name that means ‘beautiful snow.’ After she named her she went to Erwin, teasing him about how she named her in honor of him and his rather on-the-nose name when it came to her. A spark of hope lit inside her chest when she saw her horse rushing towards her. “Miyuki.” She whispered while shuffling her feet towards the animal. But, when Fuyuko tried to take a step her knee buckled which sent her falling. Miyuki was quicker and dropped her nose so Fuyuko landed on it. The woman smiled and whispered thanks before getting onto the horse. She hunched over and let her cheek rest on the horse’s neck. “Home, Miyuki. Let’s go home.”

-

“Has anyone seen Fuyuko?” Erwin yelled. They had made a temporary camp to count the dead and who they had left. The man’s eyes frantically shifted through the faces, desperately trying to catch her white hair. But he couldn’t. He cupped his hands over his mouth and screamed again. “FUYUKO!” The commotion got the attention of the recruits who were working. Jean and Armin stopped loading the bodies onto the cart, Mikasa looked up from her position next to Eren while Sasha and Connie watched from the horses. They then saw Levi limping over to the Commander. “Erwin…” His voice was low but still caught the blonde’s attention. 

“She’s missing.” The man became rigid. “We didn’t find any trace of her. She’s deemed MIA.” Levi dropped his head while balling his fist up. “The theory is that the Female Titan ate her.” Erwin’s breathing grew shaky as he stumbled back. His knees buckled which sent him to the ground. “No. No, you have to be wrong.” He said while placing his hands over his eyes. Levi watched as the man tried not to break down while he tried as well. Even though he and Fuyuko would but heads from time to time he still liked to believe she cared for him as he did her.

\- 

When Fuyuko finally made her way back to the Walls, her presence was immediately announced. Because of the severity of her injury and the amount of blood she had lost, the woman fell into a deep slumber after entering the gates. Her body instantly giving in after realizing she was no longer in harm's way. Erwin wanted nothing more than to stay by her side but their situation grew complex when they realized the identity of the Female Titan which forced him to leave. But, because of Levi’s minor injury, he chose to stay behind and watch over the woman. His eyes never left her still body as he sat next to her sleeping form. 

“You gave me one hell of a scare. You stupid Tin Can.” Levi muttered while glazing down to her bare metal fingers. If he wanted he could just grab it. She wouldn’t know. The man quickly shook his head of the thoughts and looked back at her sleeping form. When she was found her hair was matted down with mud, blood, and sweat but now it was clean and tied into a simple braid, thanks to Hange, which rested over her shoulder. “At least I’m not the size of one.” Fuyuko’s strained voice gained the man’s attention causing him to shoot up from his seat. She released a series of coughs which resulted in Levi to grab a cup of water. His finger gently touched her chin while he brought the cup towards her lips. After she drank it all and he pulled away, the man saw a few drops of water running down her chin, resulting in his thumb to wipe them away. 

Fuyuko looked around the room. “What happened?” Before Levi could respond the memories all came rushing back, causing her eyes to grow wide. “Eren!” She shot up into a sitting position and not long after a yelp fell past her lips when her wound got smashed by her stomach. “Fuyuko!” Levi scolded while pushing her back down. “Eren is fine. Unlike you. The Female Titan nicked you when she was in her human form.” Fuyuko nodded her head as she recalled the memories. “What about the rest of the little ones? And your squad?” Levi tensed at the mention of his death squad. He settled back down next to her while responding. “The rest of our brats are okay.” 

Fuyuko smiled slightly when she heard him use “our,” but before she could tease him about it he continued. “But the rest of my squad didn’t make it.” Fuyuko’s smile was still on her face as her eyes glossed over. At the lack of response, Levi looked over to her and noticed she was still. The smile losing the happy wrinkles she got and now hung into an open mouth. Fuyuko didn’t know if it was because of the initial shock or her exhaustion but she was unable to shed a tear. Though her body stayed still her mind ran at a hundred miles an hour. But it would always stop at one statement: _**“You failed which makes you useless.”**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this chapter to show the demons (I guess you could say) that Fuyuko has. Her title as The Battle Angel places a large burden on her, making her think if she fails she lets everyone down.  
> Also, I'm so sorry the ending got a bit sloppy.


End file.
